Uśmiech kobiety
by euphoria814
Summary: Po śmierci Sherlocka, John zostaje sam.


**Tytuł: Uśmiech kobiety**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Fandom: Sherlock BBC**  
 **Pairing: John Watson/Mary Morstan, John Watson/Mycroft Holmes**  
 **Info: Dla MMGP 2014 – prompt 24/ dla LWeM**

* * *

Sherlock skoczył. I życie, chociaż zwolniło na ten jeden moment, tak naprawdę nigdy się nie zatrzymało. Ziemia nie zdecydowała się na to, aby zacząć kręcić się w drugą stronę. Na ulicach Londynu wciąż panował ten sam ruch.

John wiedział, że pani Hudson znajdowała się w ciężkiej depresji, ale kobieta w końcu nie powiedziała nic, gdy zdecydował się wyprowadzić. To Mycroft pojawił się na Baker Street i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami spoglądał jak John pakuje swoje rzeczy.

\- Sherlock opłacił wcześniej mieszkanie – poinformował go mężczyzna sucho. – Nie masz powodu, aby się wyprowadzać – dodał.

\- Prócz tego, że widzę go ciągle w przeklętym fotelu, gdy tylko wracam do domu – odparł John i od razu poczuł się fatalnie.

Może i stracił przyjaciela i współlokatora, ale Mycroft stracił brata. I chociaż Holmes zachowywał się niezwykle spokojnie, jak zawsze, to opanowanie też mogło być formą żałoby. Sherlock przecież koniec końców pokazał jak wielkie serce ukrywał za grubą tytanową ścianą swojego umysłu i wrednej osobowości.

Mycroft nie bywał natomiast nigdy złośliwy naumyślnie, więc kto mógł przypuszczać, co tak naprawdę kłębiło się w mężczyźnie.

\- Może chcesz coś zabrać? – spytał John niepewnie. – Wiesz… Jakieś rzeczy Sherlocka. Dla rodziny – dodał i z każdym słowem czuł się gorzej.

Rodzice braci byli na pogrzebie i w zasadzie John nie wyobrażał sobie tej dwójki jako tak empatycznych ludzi. Pani Holmes była ewidentnie załamana, podtrzymywana przez męża przez niemal całą uroczystość. John wolałby ich poznać w lepszych okolicznościach, ale te zapewne nigdy nie miały nastąpić.

Sherlock nie żył.

\- Mieszkanie jest opłacone na trzy lata z góry – poinformował go Mycroft.

\- Zamierzasz trzymać tutaj jego rzeczy? – zdziwił się John i nagle przypomniał sobie wszystkie te sytuacje, gdy ludzie przez lata nie dotykali przedmiotów należących do zmarłych.

Całych pokoi, które pozostawały nieruszone, żeby tylko zachować wrażenie, że ukochana osoba żyje. Posiadanie takiego mieszkania to wariactwo, ale jeśli ktoś miałby coś takiego zrobić to właśnie Holmesowie.

Możliwe, że śmierć Sherlocka dotknęła Mycrofta mocniej, nić ktokolwiek przypuszczał. John w końcu jako jeden z nielicznych wiedział jak bardzo starszy Holmes dbał o brata. Jak czuwał nad nim, chociaż to opiekuńcze oko nie było całkiem chciane.

\- Nie mogłeś nic zrobić – powiedział John, bo i sobie to powtarzał od samego początku.

Ale prawda była taka, że powinni byli od pierwszej chwili zaufać Sherlockowi. On w końcu nie mylił się nigdy i prawda wyszła na jaw. Niestety za późno.

\- Tak sądzisz? – spytał Mycroft z emocją w głosie, której John nie potrafił rozszyfrować.  
Wątpliwość pozostawała jak zawsze. Może powinni byli wspierać go bardziej. Chronić przed prasą albo…

Johnowi nie przychodziło do głowy nic, co jakoś zmieniłoby bieg wydarzeń. Intryga była zbyt dobrze uknuta i przerastała jego możliwości pojmowania. Z Mycroftem musiało być inaczej. Oni oba z Sherlockiem w lot rozszyfrowywali takie sytuacje. Czy starszy Holmes zatem miał możliwość uratowania brata?

\- Mycroft… - zaczął John, ale mężczyzna spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz chciał tutaj ponownie zamieszkać, czynsz jest opłacony. Wolą Sherlocka te rzeczy należą do ciebie podobnie jak cały jego majątek. Moi prawnicy scedowali na ciebie jego konta – wyjaśnił Holmes swoim zwyczajowo obojętnym tonem.

\- Mogłeś to zrobić bez mojej zgody? – zdziwił się John.

\- Ja mogę wszystko – odparł Mycroft i zamilkli chyba myśląc o jednym.

ooo

Praktyka lekarska nie dawała mu tej samej nutki adrenaliny, co rozwiązywanie spraw z Sherlockiem, ale w tej chwili i tak potrzebny był mu głównie spokój. Prawdę powiedziawszy Brighton stanowiło idealne miejsce do osiedlenia się na stałe i nie potrafił jednocześnie o tym myśleć. Nie wyobrażał sobie siebie w domu z białym ogródkiem i psem, który przynosiłby mu gazetę. Może stadkiem rozwrzeszczanych dzieci.

I to było dziwne.

Gdy wracał z Afganistanu, założenie rodziny wydawało mu się jedynym logicznym posunięciem. Żołnierska renta jednak i bóle fantomowe w nodze jednak odciągały te plany w czasie aż do chwili, gdy poznał Sherlocka. Holmes oczywiście wszystko zmienił.

\- Cholerny Sherlock – wyszeptał w pustą przestrzeń gabinetu.

Pielęgniarka, która właśnie zanosiła karty, spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

Widział co o nim opowiadano w tym małym miasteczku. O jego wojażach w Londynie. O spotkaniach z ludźmi, których miejscowi oglądali tylko w telewizji. Tutejsze swatki bardzo szybko wychwyciły, że był nie najgorzej zarabiającym weteranem.

\- Czasami myślimy o czymś, chociaż bardzo chcielibyśmy zapomnieć – zaczęła kobieta. – I to jest błąd. Nie powinniśmy zapominać ludzi – dodała.

John zmarszczył brwi, bo prawdę powiedziawszy nigdy o tym w ten sposób nie pomyślał. Ucieczka z Londynu – niestety nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać, miała dać mu ukojenie. Zmianę otoczenia, które nie byłoby pełne duchów po Sherlocku. Albo jeszcze gorzej – ludzi, którzy myśleli, że łączyło ich coś romantycznego i uważali go za wdowca.

\- Nigdy nie byliśmy razem – poinformował ją John i kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Nigdy nie sugerowałam niczego innego – odparła i mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.  
John jęknął.

\- Nikt mi nigdy nie wierzył, ale byliśmy tylko współlokatorami. Przyjaciółmi – uściślił Watson. – Dlaczego dwóch mężczyzn mieszkających razem w tych czasach nie może być tylko przyjaciółmi?! – spytał podniesionym tonem, a kobieta zaśmiała się.

Jej twarz rozpromieniła się cała i John nie mógł przestać patrzeć na nią przez dłuższą chwilę. I zmieszał się, gdy tylko zorientował się, że gapi się na jedną mimo wszystko z pracownic kliniki.

\- Jak długo… - zaczął i urwał, bo słowa jakoś nie chciały przyjść.

\- Jestem tutaj od tygodnia, ale do tej pory pracowałam przy gabinecie doktora Jonesa – odpowiedziała. – Mam na imię Mary – dodała.

\- John, John Watson – przedstawił się szybko i wstał, żeby uścisnąć dłoń kobiety.

Mary uśmiechnęła się wskazując tylko, że ręce ma zajęte kartkami pacjentów. Faktycznie stos nie należał do najniższych.

\- Pomogę – zaczął John i Mary znowu zaśmiała się lekko.

\- To nie będzie konieczne. Odbierze mi pan prace, doktorze – poinformowała go.

\- John – poprawił ją niemal od razu, a kobieta znowu mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo.

\- Po pracy John – oznajmiła mu tonem nieznoszącym dyskusji.

ooo

Nie umówił się Mary. Nie zrobił tego. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie potrafił się zdecydować. Śmierć Sherlocka zmieniła go. Zmieniła ich wszystkich. Chyba takie wydarzenia powinny, ale przeżył w końcu Afganistan i piaski pustyni. Widział tak wiele śmierci w swojej karierze zawodowej, że powinno go to chociaż trochę znieczulić. A jednak. Było coś specyficznego w tym, że Sherlock oddał życie za nich. Nie dlatego, że miał depresję, a rządny krwi tłum domagał się jego głowy.

Nie.

Sherlock oddał życie po to, aby byli bezpieczni. Mycroft wyjaśnił im to wszystko później i pani Hudson zaczęła płakać jeszcze głośniej.

Wrażenie jakie to pozostawiło zapewne będzie niezatarte przez lata. John nie wiedział czy potrafiłby być z kimś, kto go nie rozumie. Kto nawet nie spróbowałby go zrozumieć.  
Czasami umawiał się z Gregiem i Molly. Wracał do Londynu na jeden wieczór i siadywali nad piwem, rozmawiając o Sherlocku.

Każde z nich nosiło poczucie winy w sobie.

Molly umawiała się przecież z Moriartym nieświadoma tego, że Jima interesował tylko Holmes.

Nagonka policji i prasy doprowadziła do tego, że Sherlock nigdzie nie był bezpieczny.

John nie był dostatecznym wsparciem i sam zaczynał tracić wiarę w pewnych chwilach.

Mycroft nigdy nie towarzyszył im w tych spotkaniach, ale czasami widzieli czarne limuzyny, które mijały bar.

John nie umówił się z Mary. I to w tej chwili najbardziej zaprzątało mu głowę.

ooo

Kolejna epidemia grypy przytłoczyła go swoim bezsensem. Nie potrafił skupić się na wypisywaniu recept i miał ochotę skorzystać z ksera w sekretariacie, aby ująć sobie udręki.

Mary wprowadziła kolejnego pacjenta do środka i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy John tylko podniósł głowę.

Nigdy później nie rozmawiali dłużej, ale kobieta samą swoją obecnością dawała mu otuchę. Nie naciskała, jakby wiedziała co on czuje. Co było dziwne, bo nie rozmawiali o Sherlocku.  
Mijały kolejne miesiące i John zaczął oswajać się z myślą, że świat poszedł do przodu tylko pozornie. Bo chociaż wyprowadził się, znalazł inną pracę, wciąż tkwił w tym wszystkim po uszy i analizował każdą sytuację godzinę po godzinie. Dostrzegał coraz więcej szczegółów, które umknęły mu wcześniej i nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że to naprawdę była rozgrywka mistrzów. I świat nosi o dwóch geniuszów mniej.

\- To ostatni pacjent na dzisiaj – powiedziała kobieta, gdy wpuszczała staruszkę do środka.

Kolejny przypadek grypy.

\- Proszę leżeć w łóżku i zażywać witaminę C. Dużo ciepłej herbaty, a to recepty – oznajmił pacjentce w dziesięć minut później. – Jeśli objawy się pogłębią, proszę zadzwonić, a postaram się znaleźć czas na wizytę domową. Nie ma potrzeby, żeby w pani wieku kłopotać się na taki mróz.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

Mary zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy, gdy wychodził z gabinetu. Owinęła się szczelnie płaszczem, a krótkie włosy przykryła wełnianą czapką, co było tak swojskie, że nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć.

Mary była dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa. Kobietą w jego wieku, podzielającą jego zainteresowania w kwestiach medycznych i opanowaną. W jej oczach było ciepło ilekroć przyprowadzała dziecięcego pacjenta i zawsze trzymała tych najmłodszych za rękę.

Było w tym coś ujmującego.

\- Ale ziąb na zewnątrz – zaczęła kobieta, gdy zabrała z wieszaka torebkę.

\- Możesz masz ochotę na coś rozgrzewającego? – spytał John, wykorzystując okazję.

Uśmiech Mary stał się nagle jeszcze szerszy.

ooo

John nie był bardzo długo na żadnej randce. Oczywiście, gdy mieszkał z Sherlockiem spotykał się z kobietami, ale ta cała sprawa z Moriartym pochłonęła go tak bardzo, że w zasadzie przez myśl mu nie przeszło, żeby się z kimkolwiek umówić. A potem Sherlock skoczył.

Mary siedziała naprzeciwko niego w niewielkiej knajpce i sączyła swoją zaprawioną alkoholem kawę. Już kilka łyków sprawiło, że jej policzki pokryły się przyjemnym rumieńcem, więc zapewne nienawykła do niczego wysokoprocentowego.

A może to po prostu była gra świateł.

Milczeli, ale nie było niezręcznie. I John nie bardzo wiedział jak zacząć rozmowę. O czym mieliby pogadać. Na pewno nie o cholernej epidemii grypy, która zaczyna go już nudzić.  
Stawał się chyba powoli Sherlockiem, bo zaczynał mieć nadzieję, że z tej stagnacji wyrwie go jakaś dżuma albo Ebola.

\- Więc… - zaczęła Mary i John uśmiechnął się lekko. – Pomyślałam, że opowiem ci coś o sobie. Nie znamy się za bardzo, a pracujemy razem już pół roku, więc… - urwała i z jej drobnych ust wyrwał się nerwowy śmiech. – Przyjechałam tutaj, żeby uciec przed Londynem. Podczas zamachów zmarło kilku moich przyjaciół i rodzice. Jestem jedynaczką, więc… - urwała, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

Więc jestem sama pozostało niedopowiedziane.

\- Bardzo mi przykro – wykrztusił John.

\- Wiem, że to fatalny temat na pierwszą randkę – zaczęła Mary i zakryła usta dłonią nagle zawstydzona. – O ile to randka. Nie chcę zakładać, że… - zająknęła się ewidentnie zdenerwowana.

\- Oczywiście, że to randka – powiedział John może odrobinę za głośno, ale sytuację należało wykorzystać.

Mary roześmiała się i Watson zawtórował jej, zadowolony że początkowe napięcie nagle minęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło.

\- Też kogoś niedawno straciłem – przyznał całkiem szczerze.

\- Sherlock – powiedziała ze zrozumieniem.

\- Wiem, że to nijak nie ma się do straty, którą ty poniosłaś… - zaczął od razu, ale kobieta ścisnęła uspokajająco jego dłoń.

\- Ale był kimś, kto bardzo odcisnął się w twoim życiu – odparła, jakby czytała mu w myślach. – Kimś, o kim trudno zapomnieć. I to jest najważniejsze – dodała.

\- Dokładnie tak bym to określił. Sherlock był niezwykły – uściślił John.

\- Oczywiście ja tylko śledziłam artykuły, które były o was – zaczęła Mary i kiedy Watson przewrócił oczami, dodała: - Nie bądź taki skromny. Całkiem sporo spraw przedostało się do mediów, a twój blog…

\- Czytałaś mojego bloga? – zdziwił się John.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza. To było dawno. Ze znajomymi lubiliśmy go przeglądać. Masz całkiem niezłe pióro – powiedziała lekko.

\- Która sprawa podobała ci się najbardziej? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Och, pomyślmy – zaczęła Mary z szerokim uśmiechem.


End file.
